


Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Army of Light

by JacobAllenPardue



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobAllenPardue/pseuds/JacobAllenPardue
Summary: After the events of SSB4's true ending, a new foe emerges, and when this foe threatens to destroy the Realm of Smashers, it's up to the Smashers themselves to save their home. Will the Smashers be able to save their world from doomsday? Read to find out!





	1. Army of Light: Prologue

Prologue

The plot of The Arrival of GOLB takes place after the ending of SSB4, where the Master Core is destroyed after being destroyed by the Smashers and saving their world. After Master Core's defeat, everything seems to return to normal. However, unbeknownst to anyone, the destruction of the Master Core created a dangerous rift in the dimension that it was destroyed in, and from that rift comes a new foe; the main antagonist for a majority of this plot, Bocaj, a malevolent, dark humanoid figure that looks almost like a human boy. Bocaj, after being freed from his home dimension, enters the Realm of Smashers where he discovers the bright, lush environments that aren't present in his realm. This intrigues Bocaj, not for how he can find a home in this world, but rather how he can use this new realm as a means of freeing The Mighty GOLB, a giant, red, bulky, pyramid-headed entity that is described as the living embodiment of chaos and destruction, earning aliases such as the “Chaos King,” and the “God of Discord.” However, GOLB's might has never been truly felt as for the past 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years, he has been trapped in a dark, decaying dimension. Bocaj, being a creature that wishes for the extinction of light in all dimensions across the universe, plans to use this dimension’s advanced civilization and power to bring GOLB into the main realm of existence to destroy it. GOLB cannot leave his dimension, so it's up to Bocaj to bring him into this world.

The first step in Bocaj's plan is to take possession of Galeem, the Lord of Light, the strongest bring in the Realm of Smashers. By complete coincidence, Bocaj strikes Galeem right when Galeem prepares to attack the Realm of Smashers and turn their spirits into his own army of light. Galeem attempts to destroy Bocaj for hindering his plans, but Bocaj is much, much stronger than Galeem as his power is harnessed from GOLB, who is the strongest, only indestructible being in the universe. Bocaj captures and enslaves Galeem, binding his wings and core to Chains of Chaos, effectively turning Galeem into Bocaj's puppet for a majority of the plot. Soon after Bocaj makes his own powerful marionette out of Galeem, he prepares the build of his army, an army in which he will have his unwilling puppet Galeem command to forward his goal in summoning GOLB.

First, Bocaj - controlling Galeem - draws his attention to the Wily Castle, the main fortress of evil scientist Dr. Albert Wily. “Galeem” successfully recruits Wily, lying to him by promising Wily universal domination if he joins forces with him. Wily thus begins to develop and mass produce the advanced weaponry and armaments for “Galeem's” army to employ, the first primary weapon being the Wily Siphons, large machines that, when activated, creates a large dark portal ten feet above it, at which point the siphon begins extracting energy and power from GOLB's dimension; power that Bocaj plans to slowly harness and absorb to create the portal that will ultimately summon GOLB. Each Wily Siphon is to be deployed by Dr. Wily himself, and each Siphon is to be dropped in a cube and assemble itself into a power extractor upon deployment. Wily would also bring forth his own robot masters to help serve “Galeem” in his army. The primary robot masters Wily sends out are Guts Man, Ice Man, Heat Man, Metal Man, Gemini Man, Shadow Man, Cloud Man & Splash Woman. Wily also assembles non-robot masters to assist “Galeem,” being the Yellow Devil, Mecha Dragon & Gamma.

Bocaj, using the advanced technology from Wily and basing it on the plans for the Wily Siphons, also begins building a dark, brooding ritual circle in the sky, far above from where anyone can see, made to look like the crow’s nest of a pirate ship, but with a circle with supernatural purple flames and pyramid-headed candles surrounding it. This circle serves as the primary summoning grounds Bocaj plans to use to bring forth GOLB. 

Dr. Wily furthermore develops personal makeshift weapons called the Spirit Cannons, weapons that, when a super charged blast is released, will turn any inhabitant, Smasher or not, into their spirit form, their weakest, most vulnerable form. The spiritification of every living being in the Realm of Smashers is one of Bocaj's primary motives in bringing forth GOLB, so as to remove any resistance that they would mount otherwise. These very powerful weapons are few in number, though, and can only be wielded properly by trusted members of the Army of Light that aren't just simple-minded, mass produced grunts; indeed, Smashers themselves would be the best candidates to use these weapons. So, to bolster the morale and organization of the Army of Light, Bocaj has Galeem seek out and recruit various villainous Smashers and other high-ranking villainous officials to go along with “Galeem's” plan to help “conquer the universe.” Villainous characters that have had conflicts with various Smashers in the past are the ones “Galeem” successfully recruit, such as Count Dracula, Marx, Galleom, Porky Minch, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Infinite and Rathalos, and the actual Smashers among them are the ones given Spirit Cannons, signifying their roles as the highest ranking members and commanders of the Army of Light: Bowser, King K. Rool, Ganondorf, Ridley, Bowser Jr., Wario, Wolf and Mewtwo. 

Ganondorf, a powerful dark warlock and wielder of black magic with aspiration for further power and control. Ganondorf joins the Army of Light and swears allegiance to “Galeem.” This however is a trick, as Ganondorf truly plans to take out “Galeem” when the time is right and take control of the army for universal conquest. Ridley, a giant extraterrestrial dragon, commander of the Space Pirates and the arch nemesis of Samus Aran. Ridley joins the Army of Light solely to further his goals of total destruction and anarchy, and barely cares for “Galeem.” Bowser, a brutish dragon-turtle like creature who leads his own army of grunts called the Koopa Troop, joins “Galeem” primarily to settle his long-standing conflicts with various other Smashers, and serves Ganondorf in attacks whenever ordered to him, but does not care for Ganondorf. King K. Rool, a giant tyrannical crocodile king and leader of the Kremlings, joins the Army of Light for the same reasons as Bowser, but unlike the previous two, is relatively loyal to “Galeem.” Bowser Jr., the son of Bowser and the heir to the Koopa throne, and Wario, a bellicose thug with a penchant for mischief, both care very little for the actual objective they were given and just continue to go around and do whatever they please with their Spirit Cannons. Wolf, the leader of Star Wolf and rival of Fox McCloud, joins the army for the same reasons as Bowser, Ridley and K. Rool, but at the same time goes about doing as he pleases, just as Jr. and Wario. And Mewtwo, a legendary Pokémon created from the genetics of Mew, joins “Galeem” to finally bring about the extinction of the human race and all Pokémon siding with them, and treats his Spirit Cannon as the key to their extinction. Of course, none of these eight fighters are aware of the fact that it's really Bocaj pulling the strings.

Bocaj's final preparatory motion before his attack on the Realm of Smashers is creating his very own flagship armada to assist in attacks across the world. He successfully forms an armada through Bowser's multiple personal airships, two of which given to King K. Rool and Bowser Jr. each. But for a large, primary flagship, Bocaj turns full attention to the colossal airship, the Halberd, currently owned and piloted by professional swordsman Meta Knight. Bowser's airships launch a violent surprise attack on Meta Knight, sending his underlings to attack the Halberd, including Koopas, Hammer Bros., Charging Chucks, and even one single, small potted Piranha Plant manages to board the Halberd. Meta Knight attempts to fight off the incoming airships, but the presence of Bocaj's puppet Galeem striking the Halberd as well makes it practically impossible for Meta Knight to win the battle and fight off the Army of Light, forcing Meta Knight to - for now - surrender his ship to “Galeem's” forces and hide in seclusion elsewhere.

As Bowser's fleet and “Galeem” take control of the Halberd, the Piranha Plant from earlier manages to sneak into the Bridge of the Halberd, where it crosses paths with another Smasher; former Master Robot and last of his kind, R.O.B., who has been residing on the Halberd ever since it's rebuild after the events of the Subspace Emissary. R.O.B., upon seeing the potted plant, attempts to attack it for infiltrating, but before he can, Bowser crashes through the bridge window to take control of the Halberd. R.O.B. and Piranha Plant successfully escape onto the main deck where they butt heads with “Galeem.” It is during this moment that both Smashers come to learn all about Bocaj, his true nature, how he's controlling Galeem and his motives to summon GOLB and turn all living beings into spirits. After R.O.B. and Piranha Plant manage to flee from the scene, they begin to worry what will happen if all Smashers are turned into spirits; in this world, a character that has been made a spirit can be brought back to physical form if another physical Smasher brings their hand below the spirit and snaps their fingers, so if Bocaj successfully turns all Smashers into spirits, then the world would effectively end by Bocaj's hand, leaving GOLB to destroy the rest. Thus, R.O.B. and Piranha Plant Begin work on special mechanical devices called the Enlightenment Pots, devices in the shape of Piranha Plant's pot that are set to work on a timer. Once a spirit is placed on top, the timer will begin, and, after a certain stretch of time has elapsed, the spirit will return to its physical form. Five pots total are made, and R.O.B. and Piranha Plant intend to use these devices on themselves as well as three other spirits they may find down the line. That way, they and some other Smashers could cheat themselves out of the potential apocalypse scenario that could likely happen in the near future.

And with that, the preparations for Bocaj's Army of Light are now complete. All weapons and armaments are fully assembled, and as Dr. Wily begins sending out Wily Siphons to extract power from GOLB's dimension, Bowser becomes the new pilot of the Halberd, which now acts as the frontal flagship and “dropship,” as it will send out swarms of the army's forces to attack and take over a certain part of the land, as well as any area where subordinates are needed to facilitate and guard each Wily Siphon. Acting on Bocaj's will, Galeem will guide the Army of Light in it's invasion on the Realm of Smashers, turn all living beings into spirits, and finally summon The Mighty GOLB to eradicate all of existence across the universe.

Thus, the Army of Light begins it's campaign...


	2. Army of Light - Chapter 1: The Candle Ignites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What begins as a normal day at Wuhu Island transforms into a brutal catastrophe, and Mario and company must fight back.

Army of Light: Chapter 1

 

The Next Day

 

On the vibrant island known as Wuhu Island, at the Swordplay Coliseum, a large crowd of Miis are gathered to watch a fight between four Smashers, with five other Smashers spectating from two hot air balloons above; in one hot air balloon are Princesses Zelda and Peach. In another are Princesses Daisy and Rosalina, the latter having brought one of her many Lumas to watch the fight as well. In a third balloon sits the penguin self-proclaimed “king” Dedede, eating a drumstick as he cheers on from his balloon. In the actual coliseum come four spirits sent into battle and take their physical forms. From these spirits come high-jumping plumber-turned celebrity, Mario, blue hedgehog with mach speed jogging, Sonic, blue super fighting robot, Mega Man, and yellow dot-munching ghost-hunting sphere, Pac-Man. Spectators are not just limited to Wuhu Island residents, though; in the sky, above Wuhu Island is an area by the name of Skyworld, which is otherwise devoid of Smashers barring two inhabitants: Young angel boy Pit, and Palutena, the goddess of light, ruler of Angel Land, and patron dirty to Pit. Pit cheers by himself as he watches the fight through a magic fountain in Skyworld's palace, and Palutena watches the fight outside through the clouds. Down at the stadium, Mario, Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man have their competitive fight, with Mr. Video Game Himself Pac-Man beating the other three and emerging the victor. In an act of good sportsmanship, Pac-Man returns the three fighters (Now spirits) to their physical forms. All four shake hands and wave to the cheering audience, with the princesses and king above also clapping and cheering.

The cheering and clapping quickly fades however, as seconds later the bright, blue sky grows with dark clouds, heralding the arrival of the Halberd. The Halberd, upon reaching the coliseum, drops a payload of Koopa Troop grunts that quickly swarm the four fighters. The four princesses and Dedede above, seeing the terrible situation, quickly join the four fighters on the coliseum as they battle the invaders. After all Koopa Troop underlings are defeated, the person who they presume to be the leader of the army, Dr. Wily, flies right past them using his Wily Capsule and darts straight for the volcano at the center of the island, Maka Wuhu, where he deploys a Wily Siphon at the very top. As the nine Smashers are distracted by the siphon assembling itself on Maka Wuhu, another major member of the Army of Light slowly approaches from behind and shoots a cannonball which successfully hits Mario, Sonic, Mega Man and Dedede, blasting them all in different directions; Mario blasts off to the north, Sonic to the east, Dedede to the west, and Mega Man to the south, where the Halberd approached. This Smasher is revealed to be Bowser Jr., who quickly snatches Zelda and Peach right when their backs turn towards him. Before Pac-Man, Rosalina & Luma and Daisy can attack, Jr. retreats into his giant destructive battle robot Megaleg, where Peach and Zelda are placed inside two separate capsules on the head. Pac-Man, Rosalina & Luma and Daisy are left to destroy the robot and save Peach and Zelda, climbing up the robot's legs to do so.

After Megaleg is destroyed, Pac-Man, Daisy and Rosalina & Luma escape the explosion with the princess they freed first; that princess being Peach. After all four escape, Bowser Jr., throwing a tantrum over his robot being destroyed, pulls out his own Spirit Cannon on the Pac and princesses and prepares to fire, but then sees Zelda in a more vulnerable state within the debris of Megaleg. Jr. instead turns and fires at Zelda, turning her into a spirit, which he snatches for himself before fleeing to Maka Wuhu, with Pac-Man, Daisy, Peach and Rosalina & Luma in hot pursuit.

Once the crew reaches the top of Maka Wuhu, they see the Wily Siphon begin extracting power from GOLB'S dimension, but before they have a chance to destroy it, the Halberd zooms right past them, pushing enough force onto them that they fly right off of the volcano, sending the four Smashers into a free fall. Luckily, right before they all hit the ground, they are rescued by another Smasher from the skies; childlike-yet-heroic pink puffball Kirby, riding on his mode of transportation, a Warp Star. Kirby, now accompanied by Pac-Man, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina & Luma, travel back to the top of Maka Wuhu only to be halted by a large force field now surrounding the Wily Siphon, forbidding anyone from trying to destroy it. Upon discovering this, the five Smashers instead decide to chase after the Halberd and return to destroy the Siphon later, so Kirby, Pac-Man, Daisy, Peach and Rosalina & Luma set off on the Warp Star in pursuit of the Halberd.

 

Meanwhile, back in Skyworld, Pit helplessly watches as Wuhu Island is shrouded in darkness as the Wily Siphon extracts power from the dimension of GOLB. Just then, Palutena enters the temple and grants Pit the mission of combating the invading threats and liberating the world. Palutena bestows upon Pit his magical bow to use as his weapon. Pit, accompanied by Palutena, gracefully descends from Palutena's temple and begin their journey through Skyworld. The angelic duo must quickly begin to fight, for the Halberd passes through Skyworld and drops an array of Paratroopas, Paragoombas, Magikoopas and Badniks like Crabmeats, Moto Bugs and Caterkillars to invade and take over Skyworld. After more combat, Pit and Palutena reach an edge of Skyworld, forcing them to descend to the Earth’s floor and continue chasing the Halberd from there. However, a small attack ship called an Arwing blasts towards the Halberd at full speed. 

 

Meanwhile, Kirby, Pac-Man, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina & Luma have been flying about on Kirby's Warp Star for some time now, still in search of the Halberd. To the gang's surprise, they find themselves right in front of it and seize the opportunity of the moment to make a crash-landing on the battleship's roof. They have only started exploring the ship's roof when the Arwing closes in on the Halberd and engages it in combat, with the Arwing skillfully evading enemy fire, but only up until the Halberd unleashes the Wolfen, the primary transportation device of Star Wolf, which lands a perfect hit on the Arwing within seconds. The Arwing is then sent spiraling out of control, and nearly collides with the five Smashers on board the Halberd as it falls. The gust from the near collision sends Kirby, Pac-Man, Daisy and Rosalina & Luma falling off the Halberd, all four going in different directions, leaving Peach alone on the Halberd roof where she is almost immediately spotted by several Shy Guys on board, and despite her best efforts to defend herself, is ultimately apprehended when the driver of the Wolfen, Wolf O'Donnell, unleashes his Spirit Cannon on Peach, transforming her into a spirit and being taken captive on the Halberd.

The other four Smashers that fell from the Halberd are split up from each other due to how strong the gust of the falling Arwing was. Rosalina & Luma and Kirby fall towards a jungle-forest region, Daisy falls towards Gaur Plains, and Pac-Man falls towards the Sea of Clouds, a region of Skyworld that Pit and Palutena are conveniently exploring. Pac-Man lands on a cloud not too far away from the angelic fighters, who go to investigate and meet the big yellow ball himself. Pac-Man quickly decides to join Pit and Palutena as they continue to explore the Sea of Clouds, and climb down until they make it to solid ground. The trio continues their chase for the Halberd as they cross through a wide and vast grassland.

Eventually, Pac-Man, Pit and Palutena cross paths with Dr. Wily, who is off to his next destination to plant the next Wily Siphon, and though the trio puts up a valiant effort to bring him down, Wily still manages to escape. Even though he got away, the trio decides to chase after him to try and stop him from deploying another siphon, so they continue through the grasslands to hopefully reach Wily's next location.


	3. Army of Light - Chapter 2: A Virus Slowly Spreading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Army of Light slowly but surely begins its destructive reign on the Realm of Smashers, and the fighters have much less time to stop them then they think.

In a jungle region far away from Pac-Man's group is the domain of another Smasher, the gorilla Donkey Kong. He and his nephew Diddy Kong pursue the Kremlings as they try to take back their prized horde of bananas. After passing through two miles of jungle, battling against multiple Kremling goons along the way, the two simians finally find their stolen bananas as well as King Dedede's spirit which rests atop the banana horde, after Diddy returns Dedede to his physical form, they are suddenly ambushed by the leader of the Kremlings, King K. Rool. K. Rool whips out his Spirit Cannon and prepares to shoot them, but DK, in a split-second decision, punches Diddy and Dedede into the sky, sending them flying off in different directions. Diddy catches a brief glimpse of DK getting turned into a spirit as he is sent flying across the jungle, and King K. Rool claims DK's spirit as his prize.

 

Elsewhere in the jungle, Kirby and Rosalina & Luma find themselves near a large river flowing north, where the Halberd, albeit faintly, can be seen flying off west of where the river flows. With no time to waste, the cosmic trio follow the river to reach the Halberd, battling Kremlings along the way. Eventually they reach a waterfall leading to lower ground levels and they prepare to jump when a yelping Diddy Kong falls right behind them. Rosalina & Luma and Kirby decide to let Diddy join them on their chase for the Halberd. The two prepare to jump over the waterfall but Diddy stops them and tries to convince them to help him find King K. Rool and try to get back DK's spirit, and Diddy soon has to resort to literally dragging Kirby behind him back into the forest, with Rosalina & Luma hastily following from behind.

From that point onward, the four Smashers all travel together and battle K. Rool's troops, and in due time, once reaching the center of the jungle, they all confront the Kremling King himself. Strangely, K. Rool is much larger, and has black hide rather than his normal green hide, and he has a dark black magic emitting from him, and he attacks, but nevertheless, Kirby, Rosalina & Luma and Diddy defeat him in battle. Right when they try to take “K. Rool's” spirit, it disintegrates, revealing that it was a fake, with the real K. Rool making a surprise entrance and firing another Spirit Cannon shot at them; through quick thinking and reflexes, Rosalina and her Luma grab Diddy and Kirby respectively and jump off a nearby cliff, saving them all as K. Rool cackles malevolently.

 

Somewhere near a large arena named the Ancestral Steppe, King Dedede lands with a large thud. Upon regaining stance, Dedede discovers the flaming wreck of the Arwing that courageously but unsuccessfully engaged the Halberd earlier. Dedede goes to investigate, when suddenly, from the bright sky above descends the monstrous wyvern and major member of the Army of Light, Rathalos. Rathalos blasts the Arwing with a fireball, grabs Dedede, and prepares to destroy the cowering king. In the nick of time, the pilot of the destroyed Arwing, Fox McCloud, leaps out of the Arwing and saves Dedede. After shooting Rathalos with his blaster, Fox teams up with Dedede to take down the ruthless beast.

After his defeat, Rathalos retreats to a nearby castle, with Fox and Dedede following close behind. As the duo moves through a valley, facing off against Shy Guys, Dry Bones, Spikes and Mummy Toads, they reach this castle where they confront Rathalos again and the two sides once again spar, with Dedede and Fox once again winning. After Rathalos is defeated a second time, the duo are then attacked by Wario, another major member of the Army of Light and another wielder of a Spirit Cannon. Wario attempts to turn both fighters into spirits but fails, allowing Dedede to charge up his Jet Hammer and, once fully charged, hits Wario so hard that he is launched all the way to the other side of the Realm of Smashers. With Rathalos defeated and Wario completely annihilated, Fox and Dedede go into this mysterious castle to see what lies inside. They immediately discover that the castle is actually a pathway to a secret underground complex, explaining how Wario made it to the Ancestral Steppe so quickly. They both begin exploring the underground and find abundant amounts of minecarts, machinery, and Badniks. Fox and Dedede continue exploring, fighting their way through hordes of Badniks as they travel deeper into the catacombs.

 

Elsewhere in the Realm of Smashers, a small, clumsy-but-friendly dog woman named Isabelle exits her home, ready for another day of serving the town's mayor as his secretary. However, as she trots down her neighborhood dirt road, all of the other citizens run into their homes in fear. As the sunny sky turns dark, Isabelle is suddenly ambushed by army troops in pig masks headed by a colossal, animatronic stone statue called the Porky Statue, which gives chase on the fleeing Isabelle. Isabelle successfully makes it all the way to Town Hall, where the mayor (Henceforth known as Villager) is fighting off pig masked troopers with his trusty axe. Villager and Isabelle both end up surrounded by troopers and the incoming Porky Statue. Before the mayor and secretary can meet their doom, two psychic children, young and timid Lucas and brave and courageous Ness, heroically step in and save Villager and Isabelle from the Pig Mask Army and the Porky Statue, Lucas toppling the statue with PK Thunder and Ness shattering it with PK Flash. As Isabelle and Villager run up to the two boys, the statue reveals itself to be containing the arch-nemesis of both Ness and Lucas, Porky Minch, a misanthropic child their age serving the Army of Light as another one of its major members. Operating from within his spider mech, Porky attacks, but Ness and Lucas prepare for battle as Isabelle and Villager team up with them to take down Porky through an extended battle.

After Porky is finally defeated, Lucas, Ness, Isabelle and Villager are suddenly attacked by Bowser Jr., who calls out multiple Pig Masked troops to fight the four fighters. Jr. also fires his Spirit Cannon at Ness, who acrobatically dodges Jr.'s shots multiple times as Lucas and Isabelle fight off the incoming Pig Mask troops. Jr., angered by Ness’ continuous evasion, aims at Villager to shoot him instead, and Isabelle, seeing her boss in danger, runs towards Villager and selflessly pushes him out of the way to take the shot for herself. Jr. takes Isabelle's spirit for himself and flies off, the Pig Mask Army following suit. Villager, Ness and Lucas all team up to go out and stop the incoming threats and save Isabelle's spirit. 

As they progress, they soon become so bombarded with Pig-Mask army troops that it seems like they'll for sure be captured, but then all of a sudden, lightning crashes down from the sky, electrocuting every trooper in sight. The fighter that brung this lightning was none other than small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokemon, Pichu, who joins the three boys on their journey from that point onward. They continue to travel across miles upon miles of grasslands, following the directions Bowser Jr. took.


	4. Army of Light - Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Galeem's" army continues to spread chaos and anarchy in vast new regions, while our heores encounter new A.O.L. members, both Smashers and non-Smashers. Meanwhile, two Smashers begin their rebellion on the Lord of Light himself by doing what the army's main goal is, but twisting it on it's head for a benevolent purpose.

Elsewhere in the world again, in the middle of a vast, desert-like battlefield, swordsman prince Marth is standing on the balcony of his castle, watching Dr. Wily deploy a second Wily Siphon from afar. Marth races to investigate the Siphon, but his castle is suddenly besieged by the Army of Light, forcing him to fight his way through swarms of A.O.L. subordinates until he reaches the grounds outside. When he reaches the vicinity of the Siphon, he is suddenly swarmed by giant mechanical Waddle Dee battle suits, but that changes quickly as he is rescued by sword fighters Lucina, Ike, and Roy. All four sword fighters decide to team up and continue forward towards the Wily Siphon. They eventually get cornered by hundreds of Magikoopas and giant Waddle Doos, but the path to the Siphon is cleared by a powerful Arcthunder attack, shot by professional tactician Robin, who joins the four swordfighters in their pursuit to the Siphon, with its indestructible border already set up. By the time they reach the Siphon's border, they are attacked by yet another swordfighter; a Mii Swordfighter, to be exact, who attacks the five Smashers, both sides believing the other to be working with the Army of Light. While they duel, Chain Chomps quickly bark towards them, showing both sides very quickly that they aren't enemies as they all slash their swords at the Chain Chomps. From there, Mii Swordfighter joins the other swordfighters to clear out waves of A.O.L. grunts. They eventually catch Dr. Wily, carrying yet another siphon; they desperately try to catch up, but are unable to. Luckily, a sixth swordsman named Chrom, who happens to be Lucina's father, successfully lands a hit on Wily's capsule with his Soaring Slash, sending Wily spiraling out of control. Chrom joins the other five swordfighters as they resume their chase on Dr. Wily.

 

Meanwhile, King Dedede and Fox continue their exploration of the underground cavern complex. For the next hour the duo do nothing but explore the undergrounds until they reach a special area called the Cerulean Cave. Everything is quiet and calm for a couple seconds when suddenly a bright blast lands right in front of them. Suddenly another Spirit Cannon wielder makes his entrance: Mewtwo, National Pokedex #150. They attempt to fight Mewtwo, but Mewtwo proves to be their strongest foe yet, so much so that they can't even fight him because of his immense telepathic powers. All they can do is run away, which they succeed in doing as they block off Mewtwo with an avalanche of rocks, giving them enough time to flee.

After successfully fleeing from Mewtwo, Fox and Dedede find a large elevator that leads them to the surface. The bright light of the sun comes into view as the elevator comes to a stop at a tunnel which leads outside. Fox and Dedede exit through the tunnel and find themselves by a huge lake, with a grass pathway connecting to the tunnel. Dedede and Fox simply press on across this giant lake without any real threats.

 

Meanwhile, the Halberd arrives at an upbeat city called Inkopolis, where it begins to release various Egg Pawns, Egg Robos, and giant Turtle Bots. They begin wreaking havoc in Inkopolis, blowing up things left and right when suddenly they are blown up via Splat Bomb, thrown by resident Inkling who, Splat Gun in hand, heads into the big city to clear out the rest of the invading troops. Inkling annihilates a gigantic majority of the Eggman goons as she reaches Inkopolis Plaza, the heart of the city, where she confronts a passed out Sonic the Hedgehog on the ground, revealing that Sonic landed here after being blasted out of the sky. Inkling manages to wake up Sonic who thanks her for her generosity and the two team up as more and more robots surround them. 

After fighting waves of robots, they are suddenly ambushed by the creator of these robots; Sonic's sworn nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Piloting his Egg Dragoon, Eggman engages in battle, and while Eggman does put up a fair challenge, Sonic and Inkling manage to take him down. After Eggman's defeat, Sonic and Inkling knock him out of his capsule and hijack the Dragoon, flying off with it to chase down the Halberd. Eggman growls in a fit of rage but manages to get a lift from a certain allie of his who is for now unknown.

Sonic and Inkling manage to close in on the Halberd, however they fail to board it as Wolf O'Donnell, in the Wolfen, strikes them and sends them spiraling out of control towards a desert region. Sonic and Inkling end up falling from the Dragoon and hold onto each other as they brace for impact, but are thankfully saved by winged swordsman Meta Knight as they safely descend to desert grounds. Meta Knight forms a trio with the hedgehog and squid kid who run alongside him towards the desert as the Halberd flies off across the ocean.

 

By this point, R.O.B. and Piranha Plant have discovered that King K. Rool, Mewtwo, Wario, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wolf, Ganondorf and Ridley have joined the Army of Light and are turning fellow Smashers into spirits. With their Enlightenment Pot gambit in mind, the duo decide to start their own Spirit collection. 

In the midst of Gaur Plains, Daisy awakens from her unconsciousness after falling from the Halberd and finds herself on a dirt pathway. As she begins walking, she is followed by Piranha Plant, which fully gets her attention. The Piranha Plant starts doing silly little dances to entice Daisy even further towards it. Unbeknownst to Daisy, this is all a ruse to lure Daisy towards Piranha Plant as R.O.B. sneaks up from behind. As soon as R.O.B. gets two feet away from Daisy, he activates his Arm Rotor and gives Daisy a good wack in the back, hitting her so hard that she flies into the sky. She returns as a floating ball; her spirit. Just as they take Daisy's spirit for themselves, they notice Bowser Jr. flying by in his Clown Car, the spirits of Zelda and Isabelle under his captivity, which they figure gives them the opportunity to collect more spirits for themselves, so they devise a plan. They place Daisy's spirit on the dirt road to lure Jr., and when Jr. tries to take the apparent freebie for himself, Piranha Plant leaps into the air, jaws extended open, and tackles Jr. to the ground, crashing his Clown Car in the process. Once Jr. is knocked out of his car, R.O.B. grabs Daisy's spirit and hops into the Clown Car, Piranha Plant quickly following suit. The two fly off in the Clown Car with the spirits of Daisy, Isabelle and Zelda in their possession, much to Jr.'s chagrin. Even though Jr. no longer has his Clown Car, he still manages to get a ride from one of his father's airships, piloted by King K. Rool. The airship begins flying towards a desert region in the opposite direction of where R.O.B. and Piranha Plant went.


End file.
